What Doesn't Kill You
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: "And here it is. My side of King Henry the Eighth's legend." A girl from 2011 is sucked back in time to the court of King Henry VIII. To survive she must create her own imaginary Court and Kingdom. She must act like a powerful Queen.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have been addicted to the Tudors lately and have found the urge to write a fanfic about it. Let me know what you think.**

You know the saying What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger? I'm certain my life is proof enough of that. When I was four my dad left my mom, brother Tommy, and myself. Then at age eleven, my brother John came from a hook up Mom and Dad had while they were divorced. They swear it wasn't a hook up. I think differently. John died when he was seven. Weak heart. Our mom couldn't take it. She popped some pills and the next day she was with John. I loved 'em both a lot. They were pretty much my life. Now all I have is Tommy because Dad remarried, moved, and started a new family. We were left with Mom's best friend Andy after that.

Then I've been through relatively normal teenage stuff. Cheating boyfriends, backstabbing 'friends', struggles with school. Yeah, normal day to day crap. But there is one experience I'll never forget that was far from ordinary. Whether it was a lucid dream or side effect of some illegal substance that you can no doubt figure out, I'll truly never know. I haven't figured it out. Even though it makes no sense, I feel compelled to write it down.

And here it is.

My side of King Henry the Eighth's legend.


	2. We're Screwed

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Oh, and the language in this story is quite… vulgar. Just thought I should warn you all. Also, I know that in history, King Henry VIII was a red head and I should really describe him how he truly appeared… but this **_**is **_**a Tudors story so… you catch my drift? One more quick thing; the double negative towards the end is meant to be there.**

_Chapter One: We're Screwed_

My head was pounding violently as I stumbled to my feet. My brother Tommy was already kneeling beside a river washing his face and arms. The putrid stench of vomit filled my nostrils. I had to resist the urge to throw up myself. I nudged Hope with the tip of my cowboy boot in an effort to wake her up. Kayla, Josh, Allison, Breanna, and Brandon were talking to each other in low voices.

When Hope finally woke up, I sighed in relief. But then I groaned in frustration. My best friend does _not _do hung-over well. Honestly none of my friends can pull of a hangover except for Kayla. I don't really think she even knows what that is. Kayla is just so seemingly innocent and naive. At least that's how she comes across with her long black hair and round, child-like brown eyes. Either Kayla has never touched a drink in her life or she honestly doesn't know what they are. As earlier stated, I believe the latter.

"Where are we?" Kayla asked. She seemed disoriented. Maybe she _was _hung-over after all. Or she was stoned. Or combinations of both like the rest of us.

Brandon ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Fuck if I know." His glasses had been knocked askew and one of his Nike shoes was missing. Really too bad. I like Brandon's sense of shoe style.

Tommy rejoined us. He was soaked from head to toe. "Can we just find a damn house so I can steal some clothes? That idiot," he pointed to a proud looking Josh, "pushed me in the ICE COLD RIVER!"

I couldn't help but giggle some. For an odd reason my baby bro getting pushed in a river is hysterical. Wait a second! I know why that's funny! It's because Tommy is my brother. Generally speaking, it is beyond funny when things happen to younger siblings. It just is. There isn't any use in arguing about it really. Things have always been like that and unless the sibling is seriously hurt, you're going to laugh. It can also be reversed to where the younger one laughs because something happened to the older one. It just so happens that Tommy being doused in water was one of those things that older siblings have to laugh at.

"Quit laughing Dianne or I'll-" Tommy's face turned red as he grappled with his limited command of the English language to find a suitable threat for me.

"Just admit it Tommy. You have no clue what the hell you would-" An arrow flew at me barely missing my head. My hair is practically rainbow colored from all the highlights! How can that possibly remain unseen?

Josh's mouth flew open. "Holy shit!" He yelled, brown eyes growing wide. "Some douche almost killed the Queen!" That's what Josh calls me. The Queen. I like to pretend it's because I have a very regal air to me. The truth is… I act like a Queen. All high and mighty and shit like that. But people who don't take the time to know me are the only ones who think that. My real friends, the ones who had passed out drunk and high with me, would fight any one about that. Come to think about it, does that even make a real friend? My parents always told me it doesn't.

But they're gone. Why should I care?

Tommy stopped shivering in his damp clothing. He immediately looked around for whoever fired the arrow. His blue eyes were filled with anger and a fierce need to protect me. We only have each other. If something happens to one of us, the other is totally screwed. Much like all of us are now. I mean, we have no clue where we are. The forest we were currently standing in the middle of had a menacing feel to it.

"All right!" Tommy yelled loudly. "Who the fuck shot an arrow at my sister?" When no one came forward, Tommy screamed out in frustration. "Come on! Don't be a fucking scaredy cat! Where are you?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy, just calm down. I'm sure whoever did it didn't mean to. Remember when you practically tackled me trying to hug me? I hit the pavement hard and got a concussion. I also sprained my ankle. Remember? It was a total accident. You didn't mean to do it." That had happened back when our parents were still together so both of us were still fairly young. But Tommy's always been a lot bigger than I have. Even as kids he was much stronger and bigger then me. Not taller. Just bigger.

Tommy slowly calmed down. His eyes went a shade lighter as most of his anger evaporated. I felt my own muscles relax as I saw Tommy's do the same. But the peace didn't last forever. Allison pointed in front of us. Her mouth was wide open while her head did this strange little jerky thing.

"What is it girl?" Brandon clapped his hands together and whistled as if he was calling a dog to him.

Allison quit pointing. "Shut up!" She punched his arm with force. Well, as much force as a ninety pound, five foot two inch girl can handle. She probably barely bruised him.

"What is it Ally?" I asked. I was tired of these games. I just wanted to lapse into sleep now. She nodded her head in front of us. I looked, just wanting to amuse her. What I found nearly sent me into cardiac arrest.

He was easily recognizable from all of the portraits I had seen in my history books from school. His ice blue eyes stared me down in a way no one had ever done before. His brown hair peeked out from underneath an impressive crown. He leapt down from his horse and sauntered over to my small group. I couldn't help but feel a tad repulsed. Henry the Eighth had never been my favorite King. He wasn't the best military man, diplomat, or politician. He was also a total asshole to Katharine of Aragon and his other wives.

Except Anne Boleyn. I'm sorry to say this but she had it coming. Instead of doing what she wanted she let her family's ambition control her. I get the whole concept of women basically being playthings for men and pawns for their family, but it's still pretty ridiculous to me. That's just my opinion though. Whenever she was brought up in class, I would zone out.

Henry bowed deeply. "Hello… _Your Majesty_?" The Your Majesty part sounded uncertain and came out as a question. "I am sorry to have nearly hit you with my arrow."

I nodded. My mind couldn't get over him calling me Your Majesty. Where the bloody hell had he gotten that from? Then I remembered Josh calling me Queen. Henry must have over heard. Crap.

Hope watched in amused silence. "I think Her Highness is recovering from the shock of almost getting an arrow in her brain." She snickered quietly.

Henry apologized once more. "Why are you and your party on foot? And do you realize, Queen…" He trailed off waiting for a name.

"Dianne." I managed to stutter out. "Queen Dianne of _Novellia_." What? It was the first thing that popped into my head.

Henry smiled at me. Directly. At. Me. How lucky is that? Most women in my position would have swooned by now. Hope, Allison, and Breanna included. Somehow, though, I managed to stand my ground. He isn't _that _charming. Granted he's pretty hot, but being charming and being hot are two different things.

"Where are you headed to Queen Dianne of Novellia?" Henry mounted his horse managing not to turn away from me.

I looked to Josh for help. He always had an answer for something. Or Hope. They're more or less the brains of our group excluding myself. I'm pretty smart most of the time. Breanna is the looks, Allison adds in the hyperactive factor, and Brandon is… just Brandon.

"We were coming to see you Your Majesty. A leisure visit. As we here from Novellia know, England has never had any contact with our country. We are secluded from every one because we are in a state of isolation at the moment. We need to mend our economy before all else."

Wow. Quick thinking Josh!

Someone said, "And your Queen could not tell this herself?"

"The Queen only speaks to those of her standing and those who have proved their loyalty and love to her. I, Lord Joshua Kinsley, have proved those three things. So have Lord Brandon Michaels, his sister Lady Allison Michaels, Prince Thomas, Her Majesty's brother, and Lady Hope Vera. We are all close to Her Highness and could not allow her to come to this foreign country alone. She is too precious to us and to Novellia."

We all stood there with our mouths' gaping open. I was the first to recover. Who knew Josh could be so regal sounding? I sure didn't. Granted he made me sound like a bitch with the whole 'The Queen only speaks to those of her standing' thing but still. That speech was kick ass! I should let him come up with our economy, the way the government works, things like that. He would be good at that.

I smiled and said, "Thank you my most trusted advisor." I couldn't keep the amusement out of my voice. It was hard not to. This was all so surreal. I had to be having a fucked up dream. Especially when Henry offered his hand to me trying to help me up on his horse. I pushed his hand away and climbed up myself. I don't need no stinking help from a womanizer like Henry VIII.

I could feel Henry rumble with laughter. "We shall be close friends Your Highness. I know it already."

Breanna, Hope, Allison, Brandon, Josh, and Thomas all looked at me. I shrugged. There was a zero to negative infinity chance I would ever be friends with Henry. They climbed onto horses with the rest of Henry's hunting party. We rode off to Hampton Court I assume. It was relatively silent until His Majesty told me something in such a low voice that I was the only one who could hear him.

"I hope you enjoy every comfort my court has to offer you and your staff. Just as I also plan to enjoy every comfort you offer me."

They sure aren't going to be romantic comforts, I thought glumly. My mouth fell into a frown. Hope shook her head. She would keep me out of trouble. She had to. I depended on her for it. I should have learned by that time in my life that people could only depend on themselves.


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, add to favorites and alerts, and so on. It's nice to know people are liking this story even though I haven't really got into it yet. The pictures of everyone is on my profile!**

_Ch.2: Nightmare_

I looked around the massive bedroom. Or Bed Chamber. Whatever they're called. Henry watched me carefully from the doorway. His cold, calculating gaze followed my every movement. It was really starting to piss me off.

"What else do you want?" I asked, forgetting Henry _was _King of England and I needed to respect him.

"Your clothing."

"My- my what?" I looked down at me ensemble. On my feet were, of course, black cowboy boots, ripped blue jeans covered my bottom half, and my top was a black Vampire Diaries shirt. On my wrists were those cheap elastic bracelets you can get from Wal-Mart for three bucks. You know, the ones that say go away and have nautical stars and stripes? I saw nothing wrong with what I was wearing, thinking this was all a dream. Soon I was going to wake up in my own house in America in the year 2011.

"I would like to know when your other clothes are arriving if you do not mind. More people have to be following you with clothing and the like if you are to stay." Henry cocked his head to the side. "Unless of course Her Grace is trying to cheat me out of money to clothe her court?" He chuckled lightly.

I looked at him with hate deep inside. "I would _never _do that! It's just that… well… this trip was unexpected. None of us had time to pack anything. We left in the middle of the night so know one would be aware of our absences. I left my aunt in charge while we traveled here."

"Why did you go?" He seemed to be in a trance. There was a dreamy, lust filled look in his eyes. Wow, his eyes.

_Snap the fuck out of this Dianne! _I screamed in my head. _Henry is a bastard. You will not fall for him! Ever!_

I stepped away from him. "I needed to get out. That's all. I just need away from everything."

Footsteps ran into my room then. I breathed a sigh of relief. Breanna and Hope were standing in the doorway. Both of them had their arms crossed. Hope's hair bronze hair was loosing some of its curl and her violet eyes set in an oval face were glazed with tiredness. Breanna was the opposite of Hope. Her whitish blonde hair was neatly combed back and her black eyes were shining with curiosity.

"Tommy's in clean clothes now." Breanna didn't look away from Henry who was staring at me intently. "But we think he has a cold. Josh said it might be pneumonia."

My breath caught in my throat. Having pneumonia in Tudor England is practically a death sentence. I swear to God if Tommy dies I will bring him back just so I can kill him again. I'd probably feel guilty about it later and end up bringing him back a second time. Is that even possible? I know it sounds ridiculous, but, come on! We traveled back in time? Is it really that much of a stretch? I don't think so.

Hope smacked Breanna's arm. "Bree, Josh is _not _a doctor. He's an idiot. There's no way he knows whether or not Tommy has pneumonia."

Breanna pouted. "You didn't have to hit me Hope!" She turned to me. "Sorry Di." She didn't sound very sorry, but that's just her. Breanna never sounds sorry about anything. Over the years, I've learned to ignore it. Breanna'll never be sorry about anything.

"It's fine Bree. Just-"

"Don't say stuff like that anymore." Hope finished for me.

"Dude!" Breanna whined. "I said I didn't mean it! I mean, God! Dianne isn't a sensitive little girl like SpongeBob!"

I glanced at Henry. He seemed totally lost. Guess we have a strange dialect to him. Hell, he couldn't really be blamed. The term 'dude' hasn't even came to be yet I don't think. SpongeBob definitely wasn't around yet. That show isn't even remotely close to destroying the brain cells of generations. But I'm guilty of watching Squarepants every so often. I signaled Breanna to stop talking. Her eyes went round and a hand flew to her mouth.

"Woops." The word cam out muffled.

I rolled my eyes. "Go watch Tommy please. If something happens get me immediately." I'm sure they could hear the desperation in my voice. Breanna nodded and left. Hope, however, moved closer to me.

"He'll be fine Dianne. Don't worry about it."

I shook my head. Henry was far from my mind then. I knew he was standing there. I really didn't care. Tommy was the important thing right at that moment. His health was what I cared about. Henry could go burn in hell.

"I can't help it Hope. He's all I have." She pulled me into a hug and whispered it would all be alright.

"We'll get back home and get him to Anmed." She said. Anmed is the closest hospital to our town. Supposedly the 'best doctors' work there. In my opinion, they're all fucking idiots. I have a lot of opinions. Add that to the fact I always have to speak out and I'll be in some kind of trouble.

"Yeah, whatever." I shooed her off. She smiled and laughed as she went back to wherever Tommy was.

After a minute of awkward silence between Henry and I he finally said, "Quite strange. All of you. Your dialect is very foreign."

"Novellia is foreign." I pointed out crossly.

"What does dude mean?" Hearing that word come from Henry the Eighth's mouth brightened my day a little.

"Generally in Novellia when two friends are addressing each other they will call one another dude. But when two enemies call each other dude the connotation becomes negative."

"Are you addressed by that often?"

"Only by my closest friends."

"Thos are the ones with you." It wasn't a question. Henry was just observing the facts.

"We have grown up together. I would trust them with anything." And I would. They would do anything for me and I would give anything for them. "Other then Tommy they are my whole life."

"And your country?" Henry's eyes lost their coldness now. They were suddenly warm, welcoming the truth. I wasn't falling for it. I still remembered who he is, the things he did. Nothing would change that.

"None of your business."

Henry bowed respectfully. "I hope I did not offend you or ruin chances of a friendship between us."

Like there was ever a chance to begin with. Out loud I said, "You did not offend me."

"Good. I will have clothes made for you and your companions immediately."

Before I could argue Henry was out the door. I was alone. Completely alone. My brother might be dying and my friends were there comforting him. Where was I? Off pretending to be something that I'm not. I ran out of my room and looked up and down the long stone hallway. It was deserted except for Henry still walking away, boots echoing loudly.

"Where's my brother?" I called out.

Henry turned around smiling. "Right across from you." His tone of voice made me feel like a damn idiot.

"Oh, erm… thanks. I mean, thank you King Henry." I curtsied (I watch a ton of television so I know how) and barged in Tommy's room. Allison was holding Tommy's hand; Josh was sitting on the edge of his bed. The others were sitting in front of a roaring fireplace. Worry was on all their faces.

Tommy coughed weakly. I felt a tug at my heart. "If I die," he said, "kick Josh in the ass for me. He'll deserve it."

"You'll deserve it for talking like that." I countered.

"Shut up. You're not my mom." That's when I knew Tommy would be alright and get better. I smiled at him. He stuck out his tongue. I flicked his nose. Tommy yelped loudly as the door opened. A man of about thirty bowed to me.

"Yes?" Josh and Brandon asked in unison. They slowly inched in front of me.

"King Henry of England requests the presence of Queen Dianne of Novellia at dinner. His Highness would also like to send his personal doctor to attend to Prince Thomas."

I eyed the man. "Why?"

"That was not entrusted to me. I believe it would be safe to assume he would like to introduce you to Queen Katherine. And the doctor, well, is it not obvious?" He gestured to Tommy.

"No to dinner. Send the doctor tomorrow."

He seemed taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Tell Henry I decline to dinner." I waved him off.

The messenger bowed and left. I held back a cry of anger. Josh pushed me over to a chair beside Tommy's bed. Breanna climbed into my lap and sat down.

"It was just dinner, Dianne." She whispered. "What could it hurt?"

Everything yet absolutely nothing? Instead of answering I said, "We need to be careful here with how we talk. When it's just us it'll be fine to talk how we always do."

"But we need to talk how everyone else does when we're around 'em." Josh said.

"We need to watch people." Brandon added.

"We need to wake up from this fucking nightmare." Tommy whispered hoarsely. His words were so, so true.


	4. Henry

_Ch.3: Henry's P.O.V._

_**The Next Day**_

"She what?" Henry stared down at the black wooden box his messenger had brought back to him.

"Dianne refused your gift Husband." Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England, rose from her chair. Dianne had somehow managed to capture Henry's full attention in the day she had been in their kingdom. Not that Katherine had a problem with that. It hurt to know Henry lusted after other women, but he always pursued them, fulfilled his desires, and then left the poor unfortunate soul.

The messenger, obviously uncomfortable with the situation, wiped his sweaty forehead. "Queen Dianne said she would not feel right receiving any special treatment while the Prince is so ill. However she gave me explicit directions to thank His Majesty for the kind gesture of _friendship_."

Henry's ears noticed the emphasis of the word friendship. He himself had stressed on an alliance between the two of him. He did not expect Dianne to reinforce it though. She seemed the type to be quite… easy. Henry had heard Lady Hope and Lord Brandon use that word to describe a young woman in that school. Upon hearing more, the King discovered 'easy' meant the girl was a whore. How unfortunate for the girl's family to have such a disgrace on their name.

"Keep sending her the gift until Her Majesty accepts it. I will not take no for an answer." He told the messenger.

Katherine sighed. She did not like to sit idly by but it would be best to let Henry go through his phase.

**Three Days Later**

Henry grumbled unhappily. He had not seen Dianne for three days. She had been locked up with her brother the entire time. She did not even emerge from the chamber when the clothes arrived. She sent Lady Kayla to retrieve the items. It took several trips for the small girl to get all of it for she was not very big nor was she strong. Lady Kayla was a small girl, about five feet two inches, and had little muscle mass. It amazed Henry that she could carry what she did. Dianne had also declined eating dinner with he and Katherine multiple times, instead vouching to dine with her small traveling party. Henry would be lying if he said it did not put a damper on his ego.

It was hard to believe the love that Dianne had for her younger brother. Arthur had cared for him, and Henry knew that, but it was never the level of adoration Dianne showed Prince Thomas. He had never seen such devotion in his twenty-five years from a sibling. It was quite heartwarming. It also worried Henry. The doctor gave him constant reports of the sixteen-year-old Prince's deteriorating health and of Dianne's deepening worry. Doctor Owen was a reliable enough man. He had never before lied to Henry and the King did not believe he would begin now.

On the third day of Dianne's solitude Owen came with the news. After fighting all he could Prince Thomas of Novellia died in his sleep holding the Queen's hand. Henry believed he could hear Dianne's anguished cries in his mind. But it wasn't in his mind. All of Hampton Court could hear the tears of the Queen.

"The Prince held on as long as he could. He had remarkable strength." Doctor Owen explained as Henry sat with his hands covering his face. Owen had not the slightest clue about why Henry was acting this way. After all, the foreigners had only been here for four days. "However, in the end it just was not enough. I had honestly believed he was getting better."

Henry rose from his desk. "Thank you Doctor. We appreciate your help." He placed a hand on Owen's shoulder and guided the man out of the study. "Your services here are through for now. I will see to Queen Dianne and the others."

Owen bowed. "Of course Your Majesty. But Dianne is in a fragile state. I urge you to be delicate with her if you must see her." Henry nodded, agreeing to the Doctor's terms. Owen, feeling wary yet satisfied, walked with Henry to the room the Prince had currently been in. "I hope I will not be needed for anyone else in Her Majesty's court. I do not think she could bear losing any others. It would surely…" Owen trailed off. He knew what would happen if Dianne lost another person close to her. It would send her right to someone she felt would always be there. Owen knew somehow, with a coldness running in his veins, it would be to Henry that she ran.

Owen left. Henry took a deep breath and opened the door. Dianne was sitting on the bed with tears streaking her angelic face. He felt a pang in his chest. When he first saw Dianne he could sense a deep power in her. Now that power was gone. It was replaced with a terrifying vulnerability. Vulnerability Henry could use to his advantage. Feeling disgusted with himself Henry pushed the evil thought away.

Dianne wiped her eyes and stood up. "Hello Your Highness." She was still dressed in the clothes she had come in.

"Please," Henry reached out a hand to help Dianne sit back down. "Call me Henry." Dianne sniffled.

"We have nowhere to burry him, you know. We generally burry our dead at sea." She glanced at Josh who nodded sadly. "It is a sign of respect in our culture. The funerals are never grand. They are fairly simple, even the ones for Novellian Royalty."

Henry couldn't resist the impulse to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her frame, crushing Dianne to his chest. "We are sorry for your loss." He brushed some of her hair aside and kissed her forehead slowly. "It was obvious how much you loved your brother."

"He was my only family Henry. What will I do know?" She muttered against his chest.

"I do not know." Henry straightened up getting an idea. "Burry the Prince here in England. In the Court Yard." He knew this was an outrageous idea, but seeing Dianne hurting like this awoke something in him he had not felt before.

"That is ridiculous!" Lady Breanna blurted out. "This is not a place fit to burry Novellian Royalty! And frankly the idea is patently idiotic!"

Lady Kayla turned to Lady Breanna. "Breanna, the King is making a sweet gesture of friendship. Of unity between our two nations." She turned to Dianne. "What do you think My Lady?"

Dianne pulled away from Henry's chest but did not push away his arms. "I think that would be a lovely idea. Thank you Henry." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Shall you make the arrangements or shall I?"

"I will take care of it all." Henry vowed solemnly. "You will not have to worry about a thing."

"Thank you Henry."

Josh cleared his throat. "I will send for the Crown post haste."

Henry had no idea that Josh would really fashion the Crown himself from materials he found around the Palace. It would be made to look like the tiara his sister wore when she got married. It would look like a tangle of flowers.

**The Funeral**

Henry knew that Dianne was not listening to a thing Cardinal Wolsey said. He tried to find that as a fault in her but somehow couldn't. She had suffered a great loss. Henry shook his head trying to rid all thoughts of Dianne. It was not working. As the casket was covered with dirt (quickly turning to mud from the downpour of rain) Henry felt a hand grasp his. It was Dianne. She interlaced her smaller, thinner fingers with his larger, wider ones. The fit, he noticed was perfect.

Henry squeezed Dianne's hand reassuringly.

_A/N: Pictures of Dianne's crown and her Mourning Dress are on my profile. If you feel like this is moving slow I'm sorry. Right now I'm just trying to set things up. I haven't really got into the story yet._


	5. Dianne

_Ch. 4: Dianne's P.O.V._

I sucked in a deep breath and held on to the bed post as Allison pulled the strings of the corset tight. The boys watched in an amused silence. I turned to Brandon. "What the hell are you laughing at?" I pretty much screamed at him.

"Someone's in a bad mood. PMS-ing are we?" Brandon stood up. "I'm looking at the same thing I've been looking at for twenty-one years except now it looks better."

"What does that mean? Did you think I was ugly before Brandon?"

"I plead the fifth." He shrugged. "Actually I always thought you were an alien sent to destroy mankind and rule the world."

Josh tossed his head back and laughed. "Dude, I always thought the same fucking thing!"

I gritted my teeth together in an effort to bite back the rage welling in me. My temper was growing increasingly worse. Even the slightest things were beginning to get under my skin. Josh and Brandon saying that normally wouldn't irritate me. I would actually be joking along with them. But something was pissing me off.

Royally pissing me off.

Hope and I actually stayed up well into the morning talking about this. She seems to think my attitude change came from Tommy dying coupled with the constant risk of being found out. Honestly, I'm not worried about getting caught. What kind of threat am I? No one's really seen me. I haven't offended anyone. Well, anyone but Henry. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

Kayla opened the door. Henry barged in looking livid. He was holding the same box that one of his little bitches kept trying to give me. Kayla looked at me, fear flashing in her eyes. Breanna, who had bee holding Hope's hand, was now clear on the other side of the room.

"Leave us." Henry demanded. Everyone looked at me. I nodded. They reluctantly went to another part of the palace.

"What is it Henry?" I asked playing innocent.

He put the box down on a side table. "You know damn **bloody **well what it is." His voice was low, the words coming out in a rumble. "Why won't you take the fucking necklace?"

"Because you are married. Other whores might be willing to help you cheat on your wife, a woman who loves you for some ungodly reason and truly cares for you, but I. Will. Not."

"Henry smirked. "You respect Katherine that greatly? Dianne, you hardly even know her."

I balled my hands into fists. It wouldn't do any good to slap him. "One does not need to know a person to respect them. She is a mother, she should be respected for the physical and emotional pain that entails. She is a wife, she should be respected for her faithfulness to her husband. Faithfulness he does not deserve. You, Henry, are a stupid and selfish man."

Henry blinked. "I've never had a woman be so bold with me. Not even Anne Boleyn."

I smiled. Finally, I had a time frame! Obviously he was still chasing after Anne, courting her, or in the process of having Katherine set aside. Haha, courting. It's so old time-y sounding.

"We are sorry if we have offended His Grace." I said softly. "But I could never, ever hurt the Queen like that. If you weren't married perhaps things could be different between us."

"Different," Henry repeated. "Yes, I suppose so. Your rejections do pain me, I would be lying if I said they did not. However, I understand what you are saying. I will never stop pursuing you Dianne. Not now, not ever. All I think of is you. Please accept the necklace as a token of my affection."

I wanted to say no and slap him. Hard. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I picked up the box containing the necklace and held it to my chest. It felt heavy. "I accept your gift Henry. Just do not think this will give you a chance. So long as Katherine is around this," I pointed to him then myself, "will never happen."

After a long pause Henry nodded. Before leaving he grabbed me, pulled me close, and kissed me deeply. His lips were warm and soft and tasted like wine. His tongue slowly outlined my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I pushed him away. I didn't want to do something I would hate myself for later. Henry bowed and left. Almost absentmindedly I realized there was a lot of bowing and scraping in this world. It was annoying as hell.

I called for Brandon. He and Kayla came rushing in. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay Di? You're really pale." His voice sounded far off and his face, like other things around him, was hidden by dark spots.

"I'm fine. I- just help me sit down." My voice was loud in my ears but it was probably quiet to the others. A sharp ringing started in my ears. I shut my eyes. He guided me to a chair and helped me sit.

"Di? Dianne?"

Before I could answer a wave of darkness covered me.

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

"Go get somebody!" Brandon yelled at Kayla. She looked at Dianne, passed out cold in the chair. A strange feeling of unease crept over her. She nodded and dashed off to find a doctor or at least someone who could help. Kayla stumbled back when she bumped into a man. She hadn't been paying attention so she didn't notice him until it was to late.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry. Brandon, uh, Lord Michaels sent me to get someone to check on Dia- our Queen Dianne. She passed out. She does not do that at all really." Kayla managed to stammer out.

The man noticed the urgency in Kayla's voice. "I am certainly no doctor but I believe I can be of some assistance." He motioned for Kayla. "Please, by all means lead the way lady…"

"Gentry. Lady Kayla Gentry." She pulled the man to Dianne's room. Kayla led him right to the 'sleeping' Queen. He pressed a hand to her pale forehead. There was no fever. He felt her pulse next. It was of average speed. She showed no signs of illness.

"What happened?" He asked.

"King Henry talked to her. She called us to her then passed out." Kayla explained.

That was it then, the man thought. "Stress. Massive amounts of it most likely. King Henry has that effect on people. He tends to stretch people to thin." There wasa hint of something in his voice. Something that showed he knew something. The man stood. "If you need anything else do not hesitate to ask for me. My name is Thomas More."

They all nodded. Kayla showed More to the exit. "Thank you." She said earnestly. "Dianne means a lot to all of us."

Thomas dipped his head. "You are very welcome."

_Dianne_

I was standing at the edge of a river. It was the same river Josh had pushed Tommy in. An ache started in my chest. You don't get over any death in a short week. It isn't possible.

"Di!" I turned around at the sound of my name coming from my brother's voice. I knew I was dreaming because I could see him standing in front of me. "Hey Sis."

"Uh…" Was all I could say.

"You know things are gonna change a helluva lot, right?"

"They already are." Despite the things I had told Henry I was really starting to like him. Sure, he's still an egotistical jerk, but he's a good dad. From my room I can see him and Mary walking in the garden. It's easy to see how much he adores her. I guess it softened me almost to the point of loving him.

Tommy nodded. "I think he'll be good for ya. You'll be good for him too."

"So… you're telling me to go for it?"

He grinned. "Pretty much. Oh, and you aren't going crazy seeing me. I'm just your conscious taking form."

"Lovely." I muttered.

"Go to sleep."

And the dream shattered with those words. I fell into a deep mummy-like sleep. Since the first time we got here I actually rested. It was a good rest except for one other dream I had.

**A/N: I really do a lot of these don't I? Oh, well. I appreciate being added to favorites, story alerts, and author alerts. But I would really appreciate reviews even more. Let me know what you think, how I'm doing, all that good stuff ;)**


	6. Dream, Dream, Dream

**Ch.5: Dream, Dream, Dream**

_Breanna winked and gave me a thumbs up as Henry walked in the room. There was a squirming bundle wrapped in a white blanket in my arms. She left leaving Henry and I alone. He looked at me sheepishly yet expectantly._

"_His name is Thomas." I informed him. "Thomas Arthur Tudor." Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck gently, then Thomas' forehead._

"_King Thomas. Huh, it has a certain ring to it." Henry brushed a hand over the baby's baldish head. Thomas had some hair but not a lot. What you could see was brown like Henry's. "A prince for the land. A prince for our hearts."_

_I smiled. It was a happy day. England had a prince, Henry finally had a son, and Mary had the brother she always wanted. I looked out the window at the garden where Josh and Mary were talking impatiently. They saw me and waved happily. Mary's eyes grew wide as she noticed the blanket. In Novellia a white blanket means a son. Josh had came up with that and spread it around the castle._

"_You've done your job." Henry said. "Now you can leave." A sharp pain went through my back. He took Thomas out of my arms before I could fall to the ground. Blood began pooling around me. He had stabbed me._

I woke with a start. Josh, Kayla, Allison, Hope, and Breanna all stared at me. "What is it? Is something on my face?"

"No."

"We're surprised you're up."

"Five days!"

"There's some news we have to tell you."

"Henry came by."

I covered my ears. "One at a time! Damn! I wasn't freaking made to hear six different people at once!"

Hope laughed. "You were knocked out for five days. Henry came by every single day. He would sit beside your bed for hours just watching you until Thomas More dragged him away." Her voice dropped lower. "You know I _never _gossip right?" I nodded. "Well, word's going around that the King is going to divorce Katherine."

I swallowed thickly, remembering my words. "Who's he divorcing her for?" I wasn't dumb. I knew he had to have another person in mind.

Looking back now it's completely amazing how a few words can change everything forever. One small name can flip your world totally upside down. I wish Hope had said anyone other then who she said.

"Anne Boleyn. Everyone at Court's heard about it by now."

"Why?" I demanded looking at all of my friends one by one. A knock at the door stopped anyone from answering me.

A man I didn't recognize stepped forward. He was a bit on the elderly side with graying hair and a serious expression. He bowed respectfully. Another man, this one younger with brown hair, stood beside him.

Josh cleared his throat. "Dianne, this is Cardinal Wolsey. With him is Sir Thomas More."

Wolsey nodded at me. "It is a pleasure to finally meet Her Highness."

"Likewise, Imminence." I slowly made my way out of bed. Each movement was exaggerated because, truth be told, I still felt really funky and out of it. I curtsied. "May I inquire as to what business you have here?"

"You may. Thomas and I believe it would be in the best interest of all involved if Her Highness left for a short period of time. Just until Henry's… _infatuation _with this Boleyn girl disperses."

Something occurred to me. I had the power and authority to refuse the Cardinal. Hell yeah!

But would I do it?

Hell no!

I gave him a quick, disgusted once over. "I see. But what do _I _have to do with Henry and Anne?" He squirmed uncomfortably under my gaze. It was like an ant under a magnifying glass.

"It is my belief that, despite barely knowing you, Henry admires you. Listens to you. I believe that any words on your part would send His Majesty into more confusion than he is already in." He turned and left the room. Thomas More stayed behind. No doubt it was to keep an eye on me. I sighed.

"There is nothing for me to put my clothes in." I pointed out.

More gestured to several trunks piled near the doorway. "Cardinal Wolsey has taken care of that."

I muttered under my breath. Of course he had taken care of it. Just like he was trying to take care of me. This man was _really _beginning to get under my skin. He just didn't like me. That was the real reason for him wanting me to go with Thomas. I don't know what I had ever done, though. I just met him.

"Kayla." I called out to my smallest friend. "You and Hope are to escort me. I feel I will need your good humor and her strength."

Kayla curtsied. I blinked in shock before remembering More was watching us. We had to put on a good show didn't we?

"Yes Your Majesty." She said quietly.

Later, when we were all packed and More was gone Brandon came running to me. "I was just in the throne room." He panted. "Henry found out you're leaving. He's damn furious about it. What's making it worse it the fact he can't do nothing. It was Katherine's idea apparently. She's still in the throne room." In an angry whisper he added, "She doesn't believe it's Anne he wants."

I pulled off my shoes and started running towards the throne room. What the hell was she doing this for? I had been nothing but loyal to her. I didn't even owe it to her but I did it anyway! Why? Because of the point I made to Henry before. I respect her immensely. I could hear Josh yelling behind me.

"Run woman! Run! Save your name! Prove your innocence!"

Drama Queen. Josh should've been the queen of our made up country. He has better credentials than I do. The thought of my best guy friend in a dress, heels, and a crown made me laugh out loud. Two guards opened the huge oak doors of the throne room as I approached. Katherine looked momentarily stunned. I guess I just do that to people.

"Why?" I demanded. "I have done nothing to bring this upon myself!"

Her voice was cool as she spoke. "I though you might wish to meet your future subjects."

"Like hell! You know it is Anne that Henry wants. Not me! Please Your Majesty, I beg you. Give me the truth!"

She rose and walked over to me gracefully. "The truth? Here is the truth. I thought Anne would be a little plaything for Henry. He enjoys the chase the most and once she gave in he would become bored and leave. I expected it… waited for it almost. Only instead of her he is leaving it is me. Do you understand now? I love my husband and I love my daughter. What will happen to my family if this divorce is granted? And I suppose that I also saaw a threat in you. Surely when he was finished with the Boleyn he would move on to _greater _people."

I could see it all so clearly. Katherine was afraid. Afraid for Mary and herself. She didn't want to be thrown out like yesterdays garbage. Could you really blame her for it? I know I couldn't. I kneeled down before her.

"Katherine, if Henry is granted the divorce I promise nothing will change. You will still be treated as a queen because you are more than a figure head. The people love you; they would die for you because you don't only rule the land but their hearts. As for Mary, she will still be second in line. Even if the King produces a male heir I will personally see to it that her place is not usurped."

I didn't know if I could follow through with those promises. I sure as hell wanted to try though. I tend to keep my word because it's the only constant in my life. Promises never disappear, people never forget the good you do for them. Before leaving I added, "You will always be Queen of England to my people."

Yep… all six of them.

Katherine smiled. "I do regret sending you away now."

"It is perfectly fine. What is done is done. I harbor you no ill will. I hope to see you again one day Your Majesty."

"Have a safe journey Dianne."

When I got back to the exit of the palace Henry was there waiting on me. I fixed my face in a scowl. It took some work, but I managed it. This one look was the least Henry deserved for what he was doing. For what he would do. But why the hell did I feel so guilty about it? Maybe it was the misery written so plainly on Henry's face. Or maybe it was my own feelings for him. Tommy's words rung in my mind.

_I THINK HE'LL BE GOOD FOR YOU._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Henry pulled me to him in a close embrace. I sighed and let him hold me. It felt good I have to admit. His lips pressed to mine in a chaste kiss.

"Must you go?" He asked.

"Hmm, I believe so. Besides, His Majesty will have Anne Boleyn to entertain him." I couldn't fight the bitterness that crept into my voice. I pressed my lips to his again. This time he licked at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. King Henry the Eighth actually asking for something. Very strange. I opened my mouth accidentally starting a battle for dominance. I let Henry win.

I broke away needing air. "Goodbye Henry. I hope Anne will be worth the divorce." Unwanted tears fell from my eyes as Kayla, Hope, and I left. I couldn't figure out the aching feeling in my chest. It was like I was leaving a part of me there. A part of me with Katherine. A part of me with Henry… a very big part. And I didn't like the thought of him and Anne together.


End file.
